


Missing You

by Ruquas



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha isn't anything like her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

He was at Alpha Brici.

The ocean was violet and the foam green.

The residents of Alpha Birci still traded with jewelry from animal manure.

Everything was normal - except his Companion.

It wasn't so that he didn't likes Martha. And Martha didn't acted different. But Martha wasn't Rose. She isn't even a little bit like her. That's good. Humans needed their individuality. And would Martha be more... Rose, he would never asked her to travel with him. It would hurt too much.

But he still missed his Rose.


End file.
